


Fight for a Friend [ Book Two ]

by BabyMarshie



Series: PewDiePie [2]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: Emika was taken hostage by the BarrelArmy. She lost all hope of her friends coming to rescue her. As a result, she was changed into a monster and now obeys Gonzales. Or does she? The BroArmy desperately tries to get their friend back. Will they succeed? Or end up dying?





	1. It's Alright

-Gonzales-

'This is everything I ever wanted. I finally got revenge on my brother; I took his girl from him. She's mine now.' I sighed happily, running my fingers through Emika's hair. She purred, her head on my chest. I smiled, watching her tail twitch occasionally. She stirred slightly and I saw a flash of white under her shirt.

And everything same rushing back.

_ -Flashback!- _

_ "Go get them." the three words slid out of my mouth and caught Emika's attention. She glanced back at Stephano, springing into the air and straight for him. I saw him take out his sword, aiming it at Emika. _

_ From there, everything rushed past. _

_ I watched in dismay as Emika landed on Stephano's sword, her face twisting in anguish. Stephano's expression changed into one of alarm and repentance. _

_ Emika sunk to her knees, clutching the handle of the sword in agony. I could see the blood seeping into the fabric of her shirt and I bolted over. _

_ "Look what you did!" I shouted at Stephano, fighting back tears. _

_ "I-I... I didn't... It w-wasn't supposed to hurt her..." he stuttered, a sob escaping his lips. _

_ "Emika! Emika, stay with me!" I said, seizing her shoulders. She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. She closed her eyes, leaning against my chest. _

_ "No! Emika! Open your eyes!" I begged, taking her face into my hands. She blinked, her eyes fluttering. I smiled down at her, some tears escaping my eyes. _

_ "Please, stay awake." I whispered quietly, pushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. _

_ I listened to the footsteps of my brother running away like the coward he was. Barrel jogged over, staring down at us. _

_ "You have to do something, sir!" I choked out, glancing up at him. He frowned, shaking his head. _

_ "I don't think I can do a-" _

_ "Please! Barrel, sir, you have to!" I shouted, my voice cracking. _

_ Barrel hesitated for a heartbeat, then sighed. "Alright, let's go." _

_ I smiled, picking Emika up gently. _

_ -Flashback End!- _

After that, Barrel managed to save Emika in time and she hasn't spoken since. I worried about her; she never left my side.

My thoughts ceased as Emika yawned, stretching her arms. She sneezed, blinking rapidly. She looked up me, a smile appearing on her face.

"Good morning, Emika." I whispered gently. She pushed herself up so she was closer to my face. I watched with curiosity, searching her eyes for a heads-up of her next move. Her ears perked forward and she suddenly nuzzled my face.

I spluttered, shaking my head to get her hair out of my face. She smiled, sitting up and glancing at the wall above the bed. Her gaze rested on the golden sword mounted against the wall, pain and betrayal swirling in her cherry red eyes.

I sat upright, my smile fading. "Hey, don't think about it. It's not good for you."

Emika looked back at me, her ears and tail drooping. She hugged me, burying her face in my chest. I rubbed her back softly, sighing.

"It'll be alright, Emika." I murmured, mentally pledging to make Stephano pay for what he did.


	2. Meeting

-Gonzales-

"It's been almost a month since the incident, sir. Everytime she sees the sword or something that reminds her of them, she becomes hurt. It still affects her badly." I said to Barrel, watching him pace back and forth. Emika was curled into a ball on the floor beside me, her chest rising and falling with each sleepy breath she took.

"I wonder why that could be." Barrel mumbled, pausing to look at the sleeping Emika.

"She still has her old feelings that weren't suppressed when she changed." I explained. I had decided to bring up this issue with Barrel, hoping he could do something it.

He walked over to his desk, sitting in his chair. He took out some paper that had lists of stuff I couldn't see. He added another bullet to a list near the bottom of the paper, glancing back up at me.

"Has she been doing anything else?" he asked, staring at me over his shades.

"Well, she won't speak, even if it's just us, sir." I told him, frowning. Barrel nodded, writing it down. He sat the pencil down, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap.

"I'll look into it, Gonzales. In the meantime, I want you to try and come up with a plan. Have Emika help you in any way possible." he ordered.

"Yes, sir.” I nodded, standing up. Emika's ear twitched and she opened her eyes, looking up at me. I smiled.

"Let's go,  _ mi amour _ ." I whispered softly, holding my hand out. She took it carefully and I helped her up, leading her out of Barrel's office.


	3. Useless

-Pewdie-

I glanced at Stephano for the millionth time, waiting for him to say something. He’s been standing in front of the window for who knows how long. He's been a mess since the incident with Emika.

"How long are we going to sit here!?" I exclaimed, unable to take the silence anymore. Everybody but Stephano looked at me from their spot in the dim room.

"What's the use? Stephano doesn't have his sword and he won't even move. We have no way of defending ourselves against any enemies." Mister Chair said, looking back at the floor.

"Have any Bros came to get us?" I asked. "No! This is a great time to go find Emika! Or maybe devise a plan!"

"What would we do?" Stephano suddenly turned around, yelling. "Tell me, Pewdie, what could we  _ possibly  _ do to get her back!"

"W-Well... I-I... we c-could..." I trailed off, my voice failing me.

"Exactly. Nothing can be done. It's useless." he said quietly, turning back to the window. I frowned, tears springing to my eyes. I stayed silent, retreating into the depths of the shadows.


	4. Powers

-Gonzales-

"Oh, come on, Emika!" I sigh in frustration. "Why won't you speak to me?"

Emika just stares at me, her ears perked forward.

I sigh again, frowning. I fold my arms, searching her face. "How are we going to make a plan if there's no way to communicate?"

She shrugs, giving me a sad look.

"Don't be sad. It's not your fault," I say, pulling her into a hug. "We'll figure something out."

_ "You really think so?" _

I blink, confused. That was Emika's voice.

_ "Gonzales?" _

She was staring up at me, a concerned look on her face.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, glancing down at her.

_ "Do you really think we'll figure something out?" _

"Y-yeah," I say slowly. "How are you doing that?"

_ "Doing what?" _

"That! Talking without moving your mouth!" I reply quietly.

_ "I don't know. I just do,"  _ she shrugs.

I stay quiet for a moment. "Well, we should be thinking about a plan."

_ "Right,"  _ she nods, then everything goes quiet.  _ "I've got one!" _

"Okay, tell me," I say, recovering from the jumpscare.

_ "I could go back to them, act like I escaped. I could earn their trust again. Then make them think that everybody is against them. Destroy them from the inside out." _

"That is a great idea!" I grin, chuckling. "You really are evil."

_ "I try,"  _ she smiles up at me, beaming.

"We'll run the plan past Barrel and discuss it, then go from there," I say, placing a light kiss on her nose.


	5. Return/Dear God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzX0rhF8buo

-Stephano-

I listen to the depressing quietness of the room, staring out the window. I saw what I did to Emika. She could be dead for all I know. I ran that day. I never run from anything. But seeing that horrible incident just broke me.

_ A lonely road, crossed another cold state _ line.

_ Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find. _

_ While I recall all the words you spoke to me. _

_ Can't help but wish that I was there. _

_ Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah. _

I lean against the wall, my eyes locked on the top of a tree. I watch it sway back and forth.

_ Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is, _

_ To hold her when I'm not around, _

_ When I'm much too far away. _

_ We all need that person who can be true to you, _

_ But I left her when I found her. _

_ And now I wish I'd stayed. _

_ 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. _

_ I'm missing you again, oh no. _

_ Once again. _

I think back to when I first saw Emika. She was laying unconsious on the floor in a hallway. There was a Bro behind her, heading for her. I killed it, carrying Emika back to the room I came from.

_ There's nothing here for me on this barren road. _

_ There's no one here while the city sleeps, and all the shops are closed. _

_ Can't help but think of the times I've had with you. _

_ Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah. _

I smile, recalling the times when she met the others. Especially Pewdie. She was so excited, it was kind of cute, actually.

_ Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is, _

_ To hold her when I'm not around, _

_ When I'm much too far away. _

_ We all need that person who can be true to you, _

_ But I left her when I found her. _

_ And now I wish I'd stayed. _

_ 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. _

_ I'm missing you again, oh no. _

_ Once again. _

I feel my heart break with every memory I think of. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block her out.

_ Some search, never finding a way. _

_ Before long, they waste away. _

_ I found you, something told me to stay. _

_ I gave in, to selfish ways. _

_ And how I miss someone to hold. _

_ When hope begins to fade... _

I sink to my knees, crying out. I hear the shuffling of feet and suddenly I have three pairs of arms around me. I let the tears fall, repeating her name occasionally.

_ A lonely road, crossed another cold state line. _

_ Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find. _

"Emika?" the quiet voice of Pewdie breaks into my hearing. I open my eyes, turning to look at the door.

There stood Emika, scared-looking.

I stand up, wobbling to her. I sink to my knees when I reach her, pulling her into a hug. She hugs me back tightly.

"You came back," I sob, burying my face into her hair. "You returned to us."

_ Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is, _

_ To hold her when I'm not around, _

_ When I'm much too far away. _

_ We all need that person who can be true to you, _

_ But I left her when I found her. _

_ And now I wish I'd stayed. _

_ 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. _

_ I'm missing you again, oh no. _

_ Once again. _


	6. Near to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWiytxHHRdc

-Emika-

I stare down at my hands, feeling everybody's eyes on me, waiting for me to speak.

"Well, Emika?" Piggeh states, snorting out of irritation. "Tell us what happened!"

I can't get through to them about not being able to speak. I need to speak with my mind, but I don't remember how I did it.

"Maybe she can't? Mister Chair says, staring at me curiously.

"How couldn't she?" Piggeh retorts.

"You have to remember, she was infused with the DNA of a monster. That could keep her from speaking."

I nod rapidly, pointing at Mister Chair. Finally someone got it!

"Then how do we talk?" Pewdie asks from beside me, petting my tail that I had laid across his lap.

_ "I have something called mindspeaking." _

Pewdie freezes, his eyes going wide. Everybody looks at me, startled.

_ "What?" _

"H-how...?" Stephano breathes.

I shrug, my ears flickering back and forth. _ "Kind of just happens." _

"Well, tell us what happened!" Piggeh exclaims, leaning forward.

_ He and I had something beautiful, _

_ But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last. _

_ I loved him so but I let him go, _

_ 'Cause I knew he'd never love me back. _

_ "Well, to start off with, when Gonzales took me away, I tried to fight him, but he knocked me out. I came to in a dungeon cell, alone and scared." _

_ Such pain as this, _

_ Shouldn't have to be experienced. _

_ I'm still reeling from the loss, _

_ Still a little bit delirious. _

I saw Stephano clench his hand up and I continue.  _ "I stayed there for about a week at the most. Gonzales came down every now and then, visiting me. I didn't see Barrel after I had woken up the first time. Nobody else really visited me." _

_ Near to you, I am healing _

_ But it's taking so long. _

_ 'Cause though he's gone _

_ And you are wonderful _

_ It's hard to move on. _

_ Yet, I'm better near to you. _

"He visited you?" Piggeh sounds surprised, glancing at Stephano worriedly.

_ "Yeah. We talked about some things or we'd just lay there on the bed and stare at the ceiling," _ I stare into the air, not realizing what I said.

"What do you mean 'lay with him'?" Stephano hissed, causing me to flinch.

_ You and I have something different, _

_ And I'm enjoying it cautiously. _

_ I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard. _

_ To get back to who I used to be. _

_ "U-uh. W-well... he layed on my bed and I just kind of sat next to him..." _ I frown slightly, cowering.

"Why would you do that?" Stephano asks, his eyes burning with jealousy and hatred. "That's my brother!"

_ He's disappearing, _

_ Fading subtly. _

_ I'm so close to being yours, _

_ Won't you stay with me. _

_ Please. _

_ "I needed the company, Stephano! I hadn't seen anyone until he came down!" _ I explain quickly. I think I blew my chance.

"Still! My brother! He could have taken it the wrong way, thinking you liked him!" Panic flashes across my face momentarily, going unnoticed by everyone but him. "You don't... do you?"

_ Near to you, I am healing _

_ But it's taking so long. _

_ 'Cause though he's gone _

_ And you are wonderful _

_ It's hard to move on. _

_ Yet, I'm better near to you. _

_ "N-No! _ "I cover up the panic, replacing it with hurt.  _ "Why would you think that? I don't like him. I don't like the BarrelArmy. You should know this." _

_ I only know that I am, _

_ Better where you are. _

_ I only know that I am, _

_ Better where you are. _

_ I only know that I belong, _

_ Where you are. _

Stephano stands up, glaring at me icily. "Sure you do. You got to know Gonzales more than you did me. I can see it in your eyes."

_ "What? No!" _ I panic, standing up and startling Pewdie in the process.  _ "Stephano! Why don't you believe me?" _

_ Near to you, I am healing _

_ But it's taking so long. _

_ Though he's gone _

_ And you are wonderful _

_ It's hard to move on. _

I take a step towards Stephano.  _ "Stephano, please," _ I beg, tearing up. My ears drooped and my tail dragged on the floor.

_ Near to you, I am healing _

_ But it's taking so long. _

_ 'Cause though he's gone _

_ And you are wonderful _

_ It's hard to move on. _

_ Yet, I'm better near to you. _

Stephano stays still, tensing up with each step I take. I stop in front of him, looking up at him as the tears spill onto my cheeks.  _ "Please believe me." _

I clung to his tunic, reaching up and crushing my lips to his, startling everybody.

_ Yet, I'm better near to you. _


	7. Trust Me Now?

-Emika-

I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming. My vision was blurry and I kept stumbling over my own feet as I ran down the hallway, the scene haunting my thoughts.

_ ~Flashback!~ _

_ I pressed my lips to Stephano's, my instincts taking over. The air in the room felt thick, full of tension and shock. I pulled away from the tense Stephano, regret and fear building up in my stomach. _

_ I felt the sudden urge to run, and listening to the little voice inside my head, I did. I pushed past Stephano, throwing the door open and sprinting down the hallway. I had to get away. I shouldn't have done that. _

_ I heard Stephano yelling my name, but I kept on running, my tail streaming out behind me. The voices got quieter and finally faded. _

_ ~Flashback End!~ _

Now I'm here. I slow down, thinking I was far enough away. I lean up against a wall just short of a dark shadow, sliding down until I was sitting. I pull my knees to my chest, hearing a rustling coming from the shadow.

"Emika?"

I look over at the shadow, seeing two silver eyes staring back at me.

_ "Gonzales!" _ I sniffle, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. _ "Wh-what are you doing here?" _

"I was on patrol and heard footsteps so I took cover in this shadow," he crawls over to me, sitting next to me. "Everything alright?"

I shake my head, placing my chin on my knees.  _ "I messed up, Gonzales." _

"How so?" he asks softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

_ "I told them the story I had planned, but Stephano got mad after I mentioned you and I tried to make him believe me that nothing was going on between us and before I could think, I kissed him," _ I start crying again, latching onto Gonzales.

"Hey. He's probably jealous. He'll come around," Gonzales whispers. My ear flickers and I raise my head, looking towards the direction I came from.

_ "Someone's coming." _

_ " _ That's my cue. You'll be fine. I have to go. Until next time," Gonzales kisses my forehead gently, wiggling from my grip and disappearing. I stand up, seeing a golden shape.

"Emika!" Stephano exclaims, slowing as he reached me. "There you are!"

_ "What do you want?" _ I narrow my eyes, ignoring the butterflies that rose in my stomach.

"Why did you run off?" he asks, straightening his clothes.

_ "Because I did something I shouldn't have," _ I look down, glaring at the floor. Stephano huffs, placing a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"'You shouldn't have'? What was so bad about it?" he says softly. Confusion rushes through me and I just stare at him.

_ "But... you didn't react... I thought-" _

"You caught me by surprise, Emika," Stephano frowns.

_ "But! Everybody went silent! And you went stiff! Those things are always bad!" _

"Not always," Stephano replies quietly. He takes a step towards me and I freeze.

_ "Stephano?" _

He takes another step, causing our bodies to be only inches apart. I look up at him, hating him for his height. He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

_ "Stephano! What are you doing?" _ I squirm slightly, confused.

"This," he whispers, placing his lips on mine, causing me to squeak softly. My eyes slowly close and I step on my tiptoes, kissing back.

He pulls away after a few moments, chuckling.

I blink, then give him a look that said 'really'.  _ "Trust me now, I suppose?" _

"I never stopped trusting you,  _ mi amour _ ," he laughs.

_ "What!? Then what about back in the room when you-" _

"I was testing you. And you passed," Stephano grins.

_ "That's not nice!" _ I growl, punching him playfully.

"Guess I'm not nice sometimes," he replies in a low voice. I shake my head, smiling.

_ "Guess not." _


	8. Surprise 'Attack'

-Emika-

I curl my tail around my stomach, resting my arms on it. Stephano was talking to Piggeh about something, most likely me since Piggeh kept looking back at me.

"You okay?" Mister Chair sits next to me. I nod, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Emika?" I look up at the Swede sitting in front of me. "Can... Can I play with your tail again?"

I smile, giggling softly and nodding. He smiles, crawling up beside me. I lift my tail, placing it on his lap. He runs his fingers through the fur.

"Emika. Can I talk to you?" Stephano suddenly says. I hear Pewdie groan and I shoot him an apologetic look, getting up and following Stephano into the hallway.

_ "So what did you need to talk to me about?" _ I tilt my head slightly, watching Stephano. He stops, turning to me.

"I don't want Gonzales getting to you again..." he growls, clenching his fists.

_ "Wh-what do you mean?" _

"You're mine, Emika. Not his," he says, frowning.

I give him a confused look.  _ "Stephano. What in the world are you talking about?" _

"Gonzales. Whenever he starts acting nice to a girl, it means he likes her. And he won't let anything get in his way of getting her," Stephano starts walking towards me.

_ "Stephano?" _

He grabs my shoulders, pushing me up against the wall and pinning me.

_ "Stephano! What are you doing!?" _ I squirm under his grip, trying to break loose.

"I'm claiming you as mine," he breathes, closing the distance between us and placing his lips against mine.

I continue to squirm until Stephano leans his body on mine to stop me. I could already imagine what Gonzales was going to say. I couldn't care at the moment. I start kissing Stephano back, wrapping my tail around him.

I hear a shuffling come from behind Stephano, then a soft gasp. I tense up as I realize it's Gonzales.

"Emika..." the faint, hurt voice floats into my hearing. I mentally sigh, noting that I'd have to talk to him about this later.

Stephano eventually pulls away, a triumphant smile on his face. "Now you are mine. And only mine."

I smile nervously, shuffling my feet. _ "Y-yeah." _

Gonzales will not be happy.


	9. My Turn

-Emika-

I sneak away from the gang, heading towards the darkest part of the hallway. I look around, my tail swishing.

"Come here!" somebody hisses, grabbing my shirt and yanking me into the shadows. I smack against something, then sigh.

_ "Gonzales, you could have-" _

"Why did you kiss him!?" Gonzales cuts me off, glaring at me. I frown, shrugging.

_ "I had no choice. He had me-" _

"You had every choice!" I get cut off again. "He can't control you!"

_ "Do you not want me to gain their trust!?" _

"You were enjoying it," Gonzales says, a sad look on his face.

_ "N-No! It wasn't-" _

"I saw you. You can't lie to me," he whispers, closing his eyes. I feel a pang of guilt hit me and I wrap my arms around him.

_ "I'm sorry, Gonzales..." _

He hesitates for a moment before hugging me back. "It's my turn, though."

I look up at him, confused.  _ "What?" _

He doesn't reply. Instead, he leans his head down, kissing me. My ears flatten against my head in surprise and he crushes my body to his.

After a moment, I hear my name being called and Gonzales pulls away.

"Remember, you are mine and mine only," Gonzales brushes his lips over mine one last time, leaving me with the ghost of his mouth and butterflies in my stomach.

"Emika!"

I sigh, stepping out of the shadows and right in the path of Stephano, who crashes into me, causing me to fall onto my back and him to fall on top of me. He looks at me, wide eyed. We hear multiple gasps as the others catch up and see us in the position we're in.

"Yeah, Stephano," Piggeh whistles. "Get some of that!"


	10. Never Change

-Emika-

"Yeah, Stephano," Piggeh whistles. "Get some of that!"

Stephano gets off of me, smacking Piggeh upside the head and scolding him. Mister Chair walks up to me, holding out a hand. I take it, smiling a thanks as he pulls me up.

"Seriously! Who wouldn't want to do that?" Piggeh laughs, looking at me. I narrow my eyes, my tail twitching in irritation.

"I wouldn't," Mister Chair pipes up. I glance over at him. "Because you're Stephano's, of course."

Gonzales face flashes through my mind and I look at the floor.

"Well I would," Piggeh says, walking over to me and draping an arm over my shoulders. I growl as a warning, but he ignores it.

"Piggeh, leave the poor girl alone," Mister Chair sighs as Pewdie walks up.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Stephano was getting some of this," Piggeh smirked, motioning to me.

"Stephano?" Pewdie raises an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that. I was looking for her and she walked out of the shadows and I ran into her and we fell to the floor with me landing on her," Stephano huffs. My face turns slightly red.

"Oh. Well is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Mister Chair says. "I think we should get back to the room though. I don't feel right."

"I agree," Piggeh says, moving his arm so it was around my waist and pulling me with him.

"Piggeh, let go of her!" Stephano groans, chasing after us. Mister Chair laughs softly as Pewdie chuckles.

"They never change," Pewdie says.

"That they don't," Mister Chair agrees.


	11. Worry

-Gonzales-

I knock lightly on the door to Barrel's office, waiting impatiently.

"Come in."

I open the door, walking in and shutting it quietly. Barrel looks up at me, a confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm worried," I sigh, sitting in the seat in front of Barrel's desk. He stops what he's doing, giving me his attention.

"About what?"

"Emika," I frown, looking at him. "I'm afraid he's going to break the link I have with her without knowing it."

"I see," Barrel folds his hands on his desk, pressing his lips into a thin line. "How do you suppose that will happen?"

"Well, when I was on patrol earlier, I saw her against the wall and he was kissing her," I reply quietly, my anger building up. "Then I ran into her in the shadows and I kissed her without thinking. Stephano was looking for her so she walked out of the shadows and he fell on top of her..."

Barrel nods slightly, writing it down. "Well, we will just have to keep an eye on her."

"But if she's with them all the time, how am I going to prevent losing her, or even just get a little time to talk?" I ask.

"You're smart, Gonzales. I'm sure you'll think of something," he replied, going back to his work, which was the signal that I had to leave.

"If you believe so, sir," I stand up, leaving the room. I sigh, deciding to take a walk to clear my head.

I turn down a corner, entering a long corridor. I wasn't sure where I was going, just anywhere I guess. I pass a door, not hearing it creak open. Soon, I stop, feeling something watching me. I look over my shoulder, seeing two glowing eyes. I shudder when I hear the words that the person growls.

"There you are, Gonzales..."


	12. Gifts and Love [Valentine's Special!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You voted, I gave!
> 
> A Valentine's special requested by many of my Wattpad readers. This is in no way, shape, or form related to the main plotline of the story! Just a little funsies filler.
> 
> Enjoy!

-Emika-

"Emika, wake up."

I growl slightly, rolling over onto my other side.

"Emika! Wake up!"

Someone shakes my shoulder and I shrug them off, rolling onto my back and opening my eyes. I look at the bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Finally! It's about time!"

_ "Pewds, I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?" _ I sigh, sitting up.

"I have a surprise for you," he says softly, rushing to a chest on the other side of the room. He comes back with something pink, black, and neon green in his hands. He pushes them into my hands, smiling.

I look down at what he gave me, smiling slightly. They were my headphones and mp3 from before.

_ "Thanks, Pewds," _ I pull him into a hug. He hugs me back quickly, then pulls away, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed.

"Now come on! There's more ahead!" he says excitedly, pushing me out the door. We walk down the hallway before I'm suddenly abducted.

_ "Hey! Let go!" _ I squirm against the strong hold. I hear a familiar laugh and I huff.  _ "Piggeh!" _

"About time Pewdie got you up," he lets go and I turn to look at him. He was holding something behind his back with a smile. He holds out a handmade necklace with a little pink pig in the front. I take it gently, afraid it could break.

_ "Did you do this by yourself?" _ I ask and he chuckles in reply. I hold the pig in my hand, examining the detail that was engraved in it.

"You can't stay long, you need to keep going," he says, pushing me out the door. I smack into Pewdie and Piggeh laughs, following. We walk into another door and I see a green chair in the middle of the room with something that was covered sitting on it. We hear a boop and Mister Chair comes out of Chairmode, holding the object.

"Hi, Emika," he smiles, walking up to me. I smile back, my tail swishing in reply. He uncovers the object, holding out a plush chair. I look down at the necklace I was still holding and Piggeh takes it, putting it around my neck. I grab the chair, clutching it to my chest. Everyone chuckles as I purr in happiness.

_ "Thanks, Mister Chair," _ I grin, hugging him.

"You're welcome, Emika. Now, onto the next room," he says and we walk out. I look down the hallway, seeing the door was open and a soft glow was emitting from the doorway. I enter first, looking around. The others walk ahead and the door shuts behind me, causing me to jump.

"Come on, Emika," Pewdie calls and I jog up to them, confused.

_ "What's going on? _ " I ask, looking over at Piggeh.

"Hello, Emika."

I tense up at the all-too familiar voice, looking over at the black haired man with wide eyes.

_ "B-Barrel?" _

"Yes. It's me. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anybody today. I have something for you though," he takes off the shades he's wearing, taking my hand and placing it in my palm. I look up at him and he smiles, stepping away. I hear a shuffling behind me and I turn around, yelping in surprise.

"Here,  _ mi amour _ ," Stephano holds out a golden plush cat. I take it, staring at it. It had silver glass eyes that had slit pupils. Its right eye had a silver heart spot around it. Its ears were tipped with silver and it had silver stripes. Its paws were also silver and had black felt claws. Around the spot where its waist would be was a golden felt belt with a plush sword attached. Its chest and stomach were silver and had silver stripes. It had two tails that were also tipped with silver and had silver stripes.

_ "Stephano, it's-" _

"What about me?" I spin around, coming face to chest with the silver statue. Gonzales was holding a silver plush, staring down at me. "Don't I get to give you mine?"

I stare at him, my voice failing me. He smiles and gives me the silver plush. I stare at it, a smile spreading across my face.

The toy was a silver wolf. It had gold eyes and a black nose. Its left eye had a golden heart spot around it and it had a silver felt belt and plush sword like the cat. Its chest and stomach were tipped with gold and it had golden spots on its legs. Its tail was tipped with gold and had gold spots.

_ "Guys, this is amazing. I don't have anything to give you though," _ I frown, holding the three toys close.

"We have you. That's all that we want to ask for," Pewdie smiles, hugging me. The others join in, including Gonzales and Barrel.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emika!" they all say as they tighten the hug.

_ "Happy Valentine's Day, guys," _ I laugh and they laugh along with me.


	13. Monster

-Gonzales-

I watch as the eyes move out of the doorway, darting across the hallway and looking at me on the side of the wall. I stay still, half of me wanting to run, the other half wanting to see what it was. The person leaps from the shadows, tackling me to the ground and pinning me by my shoulders.

"Emika?"

She didn't look like herself. Her hair looked like she just woke up and her ears twitched back and forth rapidly. Her dark red eyes stared down at me with bloodlust. Her tail swished back and forth nonstop. She had a crazy kind of look on her face. Her clothes were ripped in several places and she let out occasional growls.

"I found you. Finally," she growls, her voice dark. I squirm underneath her hold and she hisses at me. I glare up at her in response.

"Emika, get off."

She shakes her head, baring her slightly larger fangs at me. I continue to glare, getting impatient.

"Emika! Get off of me! Now!" I hiss and her face falls into one of shock. She backs off, going and curling in a corner, staring at me from underneath her messy tail in fear. I sit up, rubbing my head and staring at her. "Emika, what the hell are you doing?"

"M-Master y-yelled..." she whimpers, her voice soft and shaky. I noticed her eyes were slightly brighter. I sigh, shaking my head.

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted you off of me."

The smaller girl sits up, staring at me. "N-Not angry?"

"No," I smile. Emika suddenly grins, crawling over to me quickly and curling up on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I chuckle, picking her up as I stand. She clings to my shirt and I proceed to carry her to Barrel's office.


	14. Questioning

-Gonzales-

I listen to Emika's soft purrs as she rests on the chair in Barrel's office. He paces around the chair, examining her. Her ear flickers slightly as Barrel's shirt rubs against it.

"So explain to me again what happened?" he asks.

"Well, I was walking through the hallway and I heard a low growling. So I turned to look and saw Emika like she is now, except more fierce. She tackled me and was growling and acting weird. I told her to get off and finally snapped at her and she jumped off and acted scared. Is this a side affect of what we did to her?" I ask worriedly.

Barrel stays silent for a moment. "It might be. Or..."

"Or?"

"Because she's confused about her emotions, it's causing her actual self to go into turmoil with her demon," Barrel says.

"Confused? What do y-"

"She doesn't know who she likes, Gonzales," Barrel cuts me off. "The demon likes you, but her real self still likes Stephano."

I stay silent, glancing at the still sleeping Emika.

"Because of that, she doesn't know what to do, so it's causing her two selves to become one, creating what she's turning into."

I watch Barrel stop in front of Emika, staring down at her. She stirs in her sleep, hissing and growling softly.

"What's gonna happen to her?" I ask quietly.

"There's two possibilities," Barrel starts. "One, she can overcome the demon and return to her former self, before the turmoil. Or two," he looks at me. "She'll become consumed by the demon and be lost forever."

My eye twitches slightly. "You're joking."

"No. I'm not. It's possible. It's one of the risks we had to take," Barrel sighs.

"How do we stop it from taking her?" I question, clenching my hands.

"I'm not sure. Until we come up with some answers, it's up to her to stay sane."

I look at Emika, feeling my heart tighten in worry. "What will happen if she becomes consumed?"

Barrel looks at me in sadness. I instantly regret asking the question. I knew what the answer was before he spoke.

"We'll have to kill her."


	15. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> Skin - Sixx A.M.

-Emika-

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness when I hear a soft growl.

**"Emika..."**

I sit up quickly, looking around. I notice that there's bars behind me, like a cage. They extended from either side, never seeming to end. I scramble to my feet, running to the bars.

**"There's no way out, little one... You're stuck here, like me..."**

The same growl reaches my ears, only louder than before. I slowly turn around, pressing myself against the bars. Two blood red eyes stare at me, freezing me to the spot. They came closer and a pitch black muzzle with sharp white teeth emerges from the darkness. It comes closer and I turn my head away, keeping my eyes on it. The jaws open, shooting right for me. I scream, then see nothing.

* * *

 

My eyes fly open, staring straight into the eyes of my friends. I look at the closest person.

_"Stephano..."_

"You okay? You kept mumbling in your sleep and you looked tormented," he says, concerned.

I nod, sitting up. I hear a familiar growl in my head and I tense up.

**'They don't really care...'**

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the memory of the nightmare.

**'They hate you. You're a freak to them. Nothing more than another monster.'**

_"No..."_ my eyes widen, looking at them. I jump off the bed, landing next to the open door.

_Paint yourself a picture, of what you wish you looked like._

_Maybe then they just might, feel an ounce of your pain._

_Come into focus, step out of the shadows._

_It's a losing battle, there's no need to be ashamed._

"Emika?" Stephano steps towards me.

**'They're embarrassed to be with you. They're just playing you.'**

_They don't even know you, all they see is scars._

_They don't see the angel, living in your heart._

_Let them find the real you, buried deep within._

_Let them know with all you've got, that you are not your skin._

I take off through the door, running away from the room. The tears blur my vision as I sneak into a different room. The door was in the shadows, so it was hidden. I slide my back down the door, sobbing softly.

_"They tricked me. I thought they liked me."_

**'They never did. They were going to kill you. Kill us.'**

I look up, confused. _"Us?"_

**'Your other self. The one that was created when you were injected with the DNA.'**

_When they start to judge you, show them your true colors._

_And do unto others, as you have done to you._

_Just rise above this, kill them with your kindness._

_Ignorance is blindness, they're the ones that stand to lose._

**'They'll never love you. Not even Gonzales.'**

I squeak. _"Gonzales does love me!"_

**'No. He hates you. Let me prove it to you.'**

_They don't even know you, all they see is scars._

_They don't see the angel, living in your heart._

_Let them find the real you, buried deep within._

_Let them know with all you've got, that you are not your skin._

_"How?"_ I tilt my head.

**'Let me take over. Trust me on this.'**

I hesitate for a moment, before sighing. _"Okay. I trust you."_

Next thing I know, a burning sensation spreads through my body. I scream in pain, curling into a ball. I remember hearing an evil laugh, then black.

_They don't even know you, all they see is scars._

_They don't see the angel, living in your heart._

_Let them find the real you, buried deep within._

_Let them know with all you've got, that you are not, you are not, you are not your skin._

**'You're all mine now, little one...'**


	16. You'll Have to What?

-Emika-

I open my eyes to find myself laying in the room Barrel gave me. I sigh softly, rolling over onto my back. I hear the door open with a small creak, followed by Gonzales' head.

"How you feeling?" he asks carefully.

_ "I feel fine, why?" _ I sit up, placing my hands in my lap and staring at him.

He walks in slowly, shutting the door quietly without taking his eyes off of me. I could sense a hint of fear radiating off of him.

_ "Are you okay, Zales?" _ I tilt my head to the side.

"You don't remember?" he sits in a chair across the room.

_ "Remember what?" _

He stares at me for a moment and I throw the covers off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_ "What aren't you telling me?" _

Gonzales sighs softly, looking down at the floor. "You're turning into a monster."

I hear a small scoff in the back of my mind and I knew the demon was listening. I frown at Gonzales.  _ "What are you talking about?" _

"You attacked me while I was on patrol. You're turning into a monster. The DNA we infused with yours is changing you."

_ "I don't believe it," _ I partially lie, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"But it's true. Even Barrel agrees. He said it was a risk we had to take-"

_ "No!" _ I growl, glaring at him.  _ "You're lying!" _

"I'm not lying! Emika, listen to me! I-"

**'I told you.'**

I froze, my eyes widening in surprise.  _ "No." _

**'He hates you. He thinks you're a monster. I told you.'**

A flash blinded me momentarily and I see the black, blurry shape of the demon. Its lips were curled upwards in a demented smile, its blood red eyes staring at me.

"Emika?"

Gonzales was standing in front of me now.

_ "Wh-what?" _

"Did you hear anything I said?" he stares down at me. I smile sheepishly. He sighs. "I said, Barrel thinks it's because of all the confusion you're going through that's causing the two DNA's to react with each other. He said that if you can't get it under control, we'll have to kill you..."

My eye twitches in disbelief. I could sense the demon was slightly shocked as well.

_ "You'll have to what!?" _


	17. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> Fairytale - Alexander Rybek

-Gonzales-

_ "You'll have to what!?" _

My heart twists with regret as the betrayal flashes across Emika's face. I stare down at her with sadness.

"You have to control your emotions if you're going to live."

She doesn't reply, her eyes getting a distant look. I frown. This is the second time she's done this.

_ "I can't..." _

_ Years ago, when I was younger. _

_ I kinda liked a girl I knew. _

_ She was mine, and we were sweethearts. _

_ That was then, but then it's true. _

"You can't what?" I start to get nervous, like something bad was going to happen.

_ "You won't protect me..." _

"No, Emika. You've got it-"

_ I'm in love with a fairytale. _

_ Even though it hurts. _

_ 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind. _

_ I'm already cursed. _

She stands up, pushing me to the side. Her tail twitches rapidly, like she's trying to hold something back.

"Emika!"

She glares at me, her eyes swirling with emotions. She darts to the door, throwing it open and running down the hallway. I stand up, chasing her.

_ Everyday, we started fighting. _

_ Every night, we fell in love. _

_ No one else, could make me sadder. _

_ But no one else could lift me high above. _

I came to a four way corridor. I glanced down every hallway, my heart racing.

"Yeah, it just kind of flew by. I'm not sure what it was."

I whip my head around to where the voice came from, racing down the hallway.

_ I don't know, what I was doing. _

_ When suddenly, we fell apart. _

_ Nowadays, I cannot find her. _

_ But when I do, we'll get a brand new start. _

I run into the back of someone, knocking them over. I roll off of them, sitting up and looking over. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Gonzales?"

"Stephano?" I stare at the golden man getting to his knees. I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Have you seen Emika? She's run off and I can't find her," I say worriedly.

"Was she in a hurry?"

"Uh... You could say that," I stood up.

"She was the one that ran past us then!" the pig exclaims.

_ She's a fairytale, yeah. _

_ Even though it hurts. _

_ 'Cause I don't care, if I lose my mind. _

_ I'm already cursed. _

A scream emits from down the corridor. My head snaps to the side quickly, my eyes widening.

"Emika!"


	18. Joined Forces

-Stephano-

What's my brother doing here? And why does he seem in a rush?

"Have you seen Emika? She ran off and I can't find her."

His tone was shaky, like he was nervous. I hesitate for a moment before replying. "Was she in a hurry?"

"Uh... You could say that."

"She was the one that ran past us!" Piggeh exclaims, looking a bit freaked out.

We hear a high pitched scream that sounded all too familiar.

"Emika!" Gonzales yells, going to take off. I grab his arm, swinging him back around and grabbing his shoulders.

"No. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on," I say sternly. He frowns before sighing.

"Remember that DNA that Barrel and I injected into her?" he asks quietly.

The scene flashes through my mind and I clutch his shoulders tighter. "I haven't forgotten."

He flinches at my tone. "Well, it's starting to merge with her DNA, causing her to turn into a monster. It only happens when her emotions get out of hand. I was talking to her and I think I said the wrong thing and she took off."

"What did you say to her?"

He shakes his head. I push him against the wall, glaring at him. "Tell me."

"Alright, alright! I told her that Barrel said that if she doesn't get her emotions under control and stop this thing from taking over, we'll have to kill her."

I hear the others gasp, and I feel my blood boil. "Why would you tell her that!?"

"It was the only way to get her to try and get this thing under control!" he counters.

"Well that plan backfired, didn't it!?" I yell, pushing off of him and turning around.

"Wait! That thing is powerful! You can't fight it alone!"

"We'll do fine by ourselves," I hiss.

"Stephano," he grabs my sleeve. I look back at him, seeing his upset expression. "Let me help you. I love her, too, you know."

I frown slightly, narrowing my eyes. His expression doesn't change and he looks close to tears. I feel my expression soften and I sigh.

"Fine. We'll join forces this once."

"Oh, thank you!" he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight. I gasp in surprise, my arms pinned to my side.

"Gonzales!"

"Sorry, sorry," he lets go. The others look confused.

"Come on. We can't waste any time," I say, starting down the hallway in the direction the scream came from, the others following close behind.


	19. Treading Water

-Gonzales-

I stuck close to Stephano as we travel down the hallway, further towards where the scream came from. I look around, noticing the metal statues placed neatly up against the walls on either side, their heads turning with a small creak as they watched us move past.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, a never ending place, made to torture someone who was trying to escape. How could Emika have made it out? I can't even see the end!

"Gonzales."

I look towards my brother, curiosity lighting my face. "Yes, brother?"

"I want to know... Why do you do the things you do? Why did you turn Emika into this thing? I want to know..."

His voice came off soft and wondering, almost like he was trying to whisper.

"I don't... I don't know why I do, really. I guess it is because of being with Barrel all this time, it's just normal."

Stephano waits for my other answer as I continue quietly. "And for Emika... I think it's because I was jealous and slightly scared that she would go to you instead of me. I don't have anybody, you know that? Yes, Barrel is there, but he's always so busy with his work. You? You have Piggeh, and Mister Chair, and sometimes Pewdie. I have nobody..."

I fall back a ways, staring at the floor.

"Gonzales..."

I look up at Stephano, stopping. He was facing me now, a sad look upon his face. Our gazes meet, until something flickers by behind him in the light not too far away. I dash past him, heading towards the end of the hallway.

"Wait!" I hear Stephano call after me. I burst through the doorway, stopping and looking around. It was a giant room, with three windows on the farthest wall. Lanterns were hanging between each window. Book shelves were lined up against the left wall, with some books scattered across the floor. There was a door on the right and a separate corner of the room was blocked off by curtains.

"You run fast!" Stephano exclaims, finally having caught up with me. I hear a soft scuffle and I shush Stephano. I pull out my sword slowly, holding it out in front of me as the curtains suddenly move. I narrow my eyes, waiting.

**_"You're just treading water if you threaten me, Gonzales."_ **


	20. Stand Off

-Gonzales-

I stare at the shadowy figure emerging from behind the curtains. It grabs the curtain with its left hand, its sharp, black claws piercing the fabric and leaving tears in it. They step into the light, glaring.

"Is that?"

"Emika..." I breathe. Her clothes were ripped in places and the color had changed from orange and blue to green and purple. Her shorts had stayed the same. Her tail and ears were the same color, but they twitched rapidly. Her hair was messy and hung in her face, slightly covering her eyes. She stared at us with blood red eyes filled with hatred. Her teeth were bared, her fangs reflecting the light. She let out small, threatening growls.

"Emika!" Stephano exclaims, taking a step forward. I put my left arm out, stopping him. Emika's eyes watched every move we made, untrusting.

"Emika, listen to me. You have to control it. Fight it, Em!" I exclaim, lowering my sword.

**_"She's mine now. You can't have her back. And this stand off isn't going to do anything,"_** Emika prowls forward to us, her fangs bared evilly.


	21. Goodbye

-Universal-

Emika desperately fights for her body back as the demon crawls forward, her mind swirling with hatred and rage.

_ 'Let me have my body back! I won't let you hurt them!' _ Emika yells, making the demon stop and tilt her head.

**_"You can't stop me. I'm more powerful than you,"_ ** she growls, continuing forward. Gonzales backs up and the others follow.

"What's going on?"

Barrel's voice floats into the room as he appears through the door, freezing in place as the demon snarls.

**_"You!"_** she cries out, dashing forward and slashing at him. Gonzales pulls him out of the way before he could get hit, causing the demon to impale the wall with her claws.

"Don't hurt him!" Gonzales breathes, pushing Barrel behind him and holding his sword out.

**_"Don't get in my way!"_ ** the demon growls, her voice swirling with different tones. She darts forward, pinning Gonzales to the floor. She bares her fangs in his face and he kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Emika winces as she feels the pain seep into her stomach.

The demon retreats, keeping a firm hold on Emika's mind.  **_"See. I told you they hate you."_ **

"We don't hate her!" Stephano yells, frowning slightly. "Don't believe her, Emika!"

**_"Who are you going to listen to? Some stupid people, or me, the one who's been with you for ever?"_ **

_ "I... I don't know..." _ Emika frowns, backing away from the boys.

"Don't listen to her, Emika. Remember the good times we had?" Gonzales says quietly, stepping forward.

**_"Remember what he just did to you!"_ ** the demon hisses and Emika wraps an arm over her stomach.

"No! That was because you attacked me!" Gonzales says defensively.

_ "She's right... You attacked me..." _ Emika says softly, fear clouding her eyes as she backs farther away.

"Emika! Please," Gonzales says in a cry of emotional pain. "Don't listen to her."

"She needs to get that demon under control. She's going to die if she doesn't," Barrel says suddenly, staring at Emika with rage.

_ 'I'm going to die anyways...' _ Emika thought as she stares at everyone is betrayal and fear.  _ 'I'm outnumbered by a lot and the demon won't be able to fend them off for long...' _

**_"Attack Barrel."_ **

Emika's eyes widen as she hears the demon speak.  _ "Wh-what?" _

**_"Get him. Get your revenge."_ **

_ "For what?" _ she whispers.

**_"For fusing us together. For ruining your life. Do it. Do it now!"_ **

Emika yells out of frustration, running towards Barrel with her claws poised to strike. Gonzales leaps in front of him, shielding him with his body. Emika skids to a stop, blinking.

"Don't you dare touch him," he hisses icily. Emika stares at him, her face falling. The others surround Barrel, staring at Emika.

_ "Z-Zales?" _

"I'm sorry, Emika. If you attack Barrel, I will have to attack you."

Tears fall down Emika's face as she backs up.

**_"Insolent fool! Get back there and fight!"_ **

Emika shakes her head, trembling.

**_"I'll have to make you, then!"_ ** the demon roars, forcing Emika forward. The demon extends her claws, slashing at Gonzales and sending him flying to the side.

**_"Come on, Barrel! Fight!"_ ** the demon growls, slashing at him. He dodged the attacks, pushing Emika backwards.

"Stop this nonsense!" he says, glaring.

**_"Fight!"_ ** she roars again, grabbing Barrel's shirt and slamming him against the wall. It trembles slightly, dust and debris falling around them.

"Let go of me," he replies threateningly.

**_"Never,"_ ** the demon hisses. Barrel brings a leg up, kicking her in the stomach and making her stagger towards the window.

**_"N-not fair!"_ ** the demon growls.

"It's all fair," he replies, fixing his shirt.

The demon roars, going for him again. This time, he swings his fist around, nailing her in the chest and sending her backwards, close to the window. It shatters as Emika slams against the wall, causing her to be showered in glass shards.

"Leave!" Barrel yells, running for her. The demon jumps to the side, landing in the shards as Barrel smacks the wall with his fist. The demon yelps slightly and Emika gains control again.

"I said, leave!"

Emika looks around frantically, seeing two lit lanterns hanging just within reach. She grabs them, holding one in each hand.

_ "You all are crazy!" _ she yells.  _ "I don't know why I ever liked you guys! You all are nuts!" _

"Emika!" Stephano exclaims. She give the whole room one last look, seeing Mister Chair and Piggeh looking at her desperately.

_ "I'm sorry, guys," _ she says, throwing the lanterns in two different directions. They smash against the wooden floor, setting the room on fire.

Emika jumps out of the window, watching the castle start to go up in flames. Her tail streaks out beside her as she falls from the top floor. She hears the screams of her friends inside the building, her eyes closing in sadness as tears fall.

_ "Goodbye, friends," _ she whispers as she hits the ground.

* * *

 

Emika jolts upright, breathing heavily. She looks around the room, seeing her familiar walls and furniture. Her eyes return to normal size as she stares at the tan stuffed dog in her hands.

"Oh, Mitzi, I had the most horrible dream ever. I was in Amnesia and Pewdie was there and I met the others then I got captured and stayed with the Barrels then I got injected with demon DNA then became that demon then I set the castle on fire and jumped to my death!" she cries out, clutching the toy to her chest.

A soft glow came from beside of her and she looks over, seeing the laptop open with Amnesia playing and saying 'Game Over'. She stares confused, then shrugs, closing the game and shutting the laptop.

"No more Amnesia for me before bed," Emika smiles, remembering her friends.


End file.
